


Look At You

by kristsune



Series: SAKASVG au [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Undefined Relationship, but they are soft for each other, extremely soft, is my favorite thing, mostly because they're both idiots, soft!dom barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Barnes makes Howard a gift, and is surprised at how much he loves it.
Relationships: Commander Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: SAKASVG au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760839
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> I just love soft dom!barnes. So Please enjoy. Again, huge shout out to felineladyy for working this all out with me <3 
> 
> Title is from a Patrick Watson song
> 
> There's a shimmering light in the back of my mind  
> I know it sounds cheap 'cause every rhymes  
> Can someone tell me what is happening?  
> Maybe it's just the way that I look at you

“Come here, Howard.” 

Howard looked up from his paperwork, the newest article from Stornsnasson if he wasn’t mistaken, especially with the look of annoyance on Howard’s face from reading it. Well, Barnes hoped he had the perfect distraction, something that would get him out of his head, and likely in a better mood all around. 

Barnes gestured for Howard to sit, and he did, Barnes pulling a second chair with his foot to sit in front of him. “I got you something, that I hope you’re going to like, but don’t feel pressured to, okay?”

Howard smirked, “Come on Barnesy, you know I’ll like anything from you.”

Barnes felt a smile pulling at his lips, even at the ridiculous alteration of his name, “The point still stands.”

“Okay, yes fine. Just show me already. The suspense is  _ killing _ me.” 

Howard’s sass was starting to kick in but that answer was good enough for Barnes, he knew Howard would tell him the truth about the gift. So Barnes pulled the small package off the table and pulled off the lid to reveal what was within. 

The way Howard’s breath caught and how he looked at the gift then back to Barnes with an expression so full of longing, and  _ want _ , almost took his own breath away at the strength of it.

He licked his lips before answering, “I-is that a collar?”

Barnes lifted it up setting aside the box, “It is. I made it especially for you.” It was made of a supple, dark brown leather in a single wide band with a clasp at the back, and a single d-ring at the front. “I… I wasn’t sure if you would want it, but with everything else-”

“I want it.”

Barnes looked into Howard’s eyes, and there was an energy, a  _ need _ , that Barnes wasn’t sure if he had seen that level of intensity in them before. They were still testing out… whatever it was between them, but there are some things Barnes had learned about Howard even before this had all started. And he knew what Howard needed. “You’ve earned it. You’ve been so good for me.” Howard’s eyes fluttered at the praise, “Would you like me to put it on?”

“ _ Please _ .” Barnes almost felt as breathless as Howard sounded. Howard tilted up his chin as Barnes stood to place the collar around his throat. The trust that Howard so freely gave, and displayed felt like nothing else Barnes had ever experienced before. 

As soon as the collar was clasped, Howard exhaled a shaky breath as his shoulders instantly relaxed. Barnes couldn’t resist, and brushed his fingers against the back of Howard’s neck, just at his hairline, just to see him shudder, and lean back into the touch. Barnes smiled and carded his hand up through Howard’s hair enjoying the soft sound he at the back of his throat. 

“Would you like to get more comfortable?”

Howard nodded, replying softly, “Yes, please.”

Barnes considered carrying him, but he wasn’t completely boneless yet, and it wasn’t far; guiding him would be easier over the short distance. He soon got them situated on their sofa; Barnes, seated, tucked into the corner with Howard sprawled on top of him, head resting on Barnes’s stomach. Howard’s arms were wrapped around his waist, and Barnes was gently running his hand through his hair, occasionally extending down to skim over the collar. Barnes was very glad Howard enjoyed his gift, and he also was very glad he found something that would help him both relax and feel good. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he realized how fortunate he felt that Howard decided to wander back into his life, giving them each something they had been missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hello over on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)


End file.
